deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
JC Denton
JC Denton is the protagonist of the highly-acclaimed computer game Deus Ex. Both he and his brother Paul have been enhanced with nano-augmentations, allowing them to to things normal people can't, including having increased strength and speed, being able to see in the dark, cloaking, healing injuries within seconds, ect. Early in his life he was a member of the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO), but recieved a shock when he discovered Paul had defected to the enemy. Paul defended his actions, telling JC that UNATCO was in fact, a police force for a secret order called Majestic-12, who desired to control the world. When JC confirmed his brother was telling the truth, he too left UNATCO, and worked to bring down Majestic-12, enlisting help from such individuals as Chinese scientist Tracer Tong, and the mysterious Illuminati. His efforts ended up with him deep inside Area 51, his enemies at his mercy, and the fate of the entire world literally hanging on his decision. Battle vs. Neo (by JWarrior89) * Location: Area 51 "I gave you life! I gave you- YAAAAAAAAHHHRRRRGGG...!!!" Bob Page cries out in anguish as the life support systems on his giant stasis pod fail, killing him. Grinning, JC Denton takes his finger off the button, a sense of relief flooding through him; that madman's plans for world domination, all the lies, secrecy, and death... it was all over. Suddenly, Morgan Everett, the leader of the Illuminati, contacts him on his neural communications augmentation. "Well done JC," Morgan says, "I knew you'd make the right choice. Dowd and I will be there soon to examine the equipment, and you and I will discuss your new place within the organization." "Sorry, Everett," JC responds, "but I'm not joining the Illuminati. I'm going to merge with Helios. I didn't go through all this effort to stop him just to have a different group take his place." "What!?" Morgan says, stunned, "JC, no! Think about the good we can do with that technology! We won't be like Bob Page; we will rule the world in secret, but with compassion!" "Sure..." JC replies, disconnecting him. "Yes..." Helios' voice whispers in JC's neural aug, "you will now come to the main chamber. We will merge, we will lead humanity away from this... darkness." JC heads in that direction, thinking about the prospect of being merged with a worldwide AI. As he turns the corner, he stops dead; standing at the end of the hall is Neo Anderson. Thinking Neo is one of Bob Page's henchmen, JC immediately pulls out his 10mm pistol and fires several rounds. Neo, however, who in turn mistakes JC for an Agent, slows down time and dodges the bullets. Straightening up, he draws his Desert Eagle and fires back at JC, but misses. JC turns and runs back the way he came, with Neo in hot pursuit. JC pulls out a LAM explosive, activates it, and sticks it to the wall. He then sprints down to the end of the hall just as Neo rounds the corner. As Neo passes the LAM, it explodes, sending him flying over a nearby railing and crashing to the floor below. JC runs back over to the railing; looking down, he sees Neo struggling to his feet. JC pulls out his assault rifle and opens fire. Neo avoids the spray of bullets and manages to find cover behind a large storage container. Pulling out a couple of small bombs, he leans out and lobs them up and over JC's head, causing them to explode behind him. The explosion knocks JC over the railing himself and he falls to the floor. Neo pulls out his lightning rifle and fires at JC before he can get up. JC rolls out of the way, however, and activates his Cloaking augmentation, disappearing from view. Startled, Neo fires two more times, but both shots fail to hit anything. Neo stands perfectly still, listening for the slightest hint of movement. Suddenly, he spins around and fires a shot behind him; the lightning strikes JC, injuring him and disabling his cloaking. Neo prepares to fire again, but JC activates his Speed Enhancement augmentation, and rushes him. He grabs the rifle, snd the two men struggle over it. Eventually, JC manages to throw the rifle away, and he and Neo engage in hand-to-hand combat. For a while, both of them seem evenly matched; suddenly, JC throws a punch, and Neo grabs his outstretched arm and flips JC over his shoulder. JC lands flat on his back, and Neo quickly pulls out his Desert Eagle, proceeding to fire two rounds into JC's stomach. As JC coughs up blood, Neo aims his gun at his forehead, preparing to finish him off. Suddenly, he whips his head around; there is the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. After a slight pause, he pulls back his gun. "You're finished anyway." he says, reloading his gun, and proceeds to run off in the direction of the noise. "No..." JC says, "not yet..." and activates his Healing augmentation. Within seconds, his gunshot wounds are completely healed. As he gets to his feet, he can hear the sounds of yelling and gunfire. It seems the Illuminati have arrived, and Neo is engaging them. Realizing he can't take on Neo, and taking advantage of this distraction, JC hurries off to merge with Helios. WINNER: NEO Expert's Opinion While JC Denton was able to regenerate wounds, the experts believed that Neo's ability to stop bullets in their tracks, as well as his superior hand-to-hand combat skills won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Berserker Warriors